<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What does your heart desire? by RinSama</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27772042">What does your heart desire?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinSama/pseuds/RinSama'>RinSama</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Events of Akashi Seijūrō's Life [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Angst, Kise Ryouta gives justice huehue, M/M, OOC, Teiko era, akashi got hurt, mentions of gang, slight kuroko &amp; akashi ok, someone wants akashi down</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:27:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27772042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinSama/pseuds/RinSama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi mastered ankle breaking. Yes, we all know that. But what if his ankle gets broken this time? And Kise's there for him once again... </p><p>// I suggest you guys to read the part 1 of this series first (cause I low-key accidentally created a story where it was supposed to have multiple chapters instead of a series like this lol)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akashi Seijuurou/Kise Ryouta, Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Events of Akashi Seijūrō's Life [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What does your heart desire?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yes I know bokushi is out of character. But that's how I wanted him to appear in all of my stories XD<br/>I don't plan on putting too much cruel Akashi and I wanted him to regain his original self as soon as possible. Sooo it's not your typical Seijuro I'm sorry ajdjfjjdhf</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Akashi has been having weird thoughts lately.</p><p> </p><p>Due to this, he has some things he's not sure of. When he was with the blond that day, that unfamiliar warm starts creeping in. No, it is not possible that this is an act of love. That's never the answer. Akashi does not need to pay attention towards those things especially since he is still young. He needs to focus in his studies and rely on his own strength. Yes, that's it.</p><p> </p><p>He is perfect that causes other students to admire and envy him. Like what's happening right now, he overheard their whispers (he happens to be in a library).</p><p> </p><p>"Hishiro-kun, you're classmates with Akashi-san right? Is he really that amazing?"</p><p> </p><p>"He is amazing but, I think he's being boastful"</p><p> </p><p>"He's right. That boy thinks he's always correct. Man, he's a control freak"</p><p> </p><p>"What? Aoyama-kun, you too?"</p><p> </p><p>"Don't blame me, he gets on my nerves. He looks down on everyone as if they're just a hindrance. Seriously, that spoiled rich guy! Someday I'm gonna land a hit on him"</p><p> </p><p>"Ehhh, you're doomed if he heard you"</p><p> </p><p>"Well... Mahiru-san, it's true. Maybe rich kids are like that. They appear high and mighty.... it's pathetic"</p><p> </p><p>Akashi always encounter something like that. He never pays attention though. They're just being envious. He doesn't need to pay attention towards people who doesn't see his worth that bad. It is their fault, not his.</p><p> </p><p>Besides, if they're gonna badmouth him they should have say it in front of him. Saying things behind his back and then saying nice things when talking to him; it's an act of cowardice.</p><p> </p><p>He ignored them while they continue to talk about him. He gets the books he needed. The group of students was just on the other side of the bookshelf, he can hear them clearly.</p><p> </p><p>"Excuse me, you're in the wayy" A voice cut in. Akashi knew that voice, but he didn't pay much attention.</p><p> </p><p>"Oi what the hell"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry but you guys are in the way. I just like to get some books from here"</p><p> </p><p>"K-Kise Ryouta?!" The girl squeaked, having been this close to the blonde gave her a blush.</p><p> </p><p>"Damn it, another one huh.. Let's head back and make way for this bastard"</p><p> </p><p>"Aoyama-kun..!"</p><p> </p><p>Their voices decreased as they went further away. Akashi saw a blonde from the corner of his eyes peeking at him.</p><p> </p><p>Akashi looks at him and shot him a "what are you doing?" stare.</p><p> </p><p>"Ahh.. E-Ehh, Akashicchi..." The blonde seemed to hesitate on what he has to say.</p><p> </p><p>"What is it, Ryouta?" Akashi waits for Kise's answer, getting a little impatient.</p><p> </p><p>"Can we, uhh.. can we go out?" Kise asked awkwardly. Akashi raised an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>"To where? Pardon, please elaborate what you mean" Akashi answered so formally. Kise seems to hesitate once more.</p><p> </p><p>"You and me, can we go out after school?" He asked, not stuttering anymore.</p><p> </p><p>Akashi seemed to understand.</p><p> </p><p>And he refused.</p><p> </p><p>"I apologize but I have certain things I need to focus on" He said and with that, he already left. Kise was ready for the answer though. He knew it but it won't be bad if you just try, right?</p><p> </p><p>He shrugged his shoulders. Kise also needs to ascertain his feelings. He came up of an idea that he has to be with him one more time, and make himself sure that he does really like the redhead.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It was three days before the festival day. Everyone, especially the third years are busy. That includes Akashi being assigned by his teacher to lead the program his class have. A photo booth, that's the idea the whole class agreed to.</p><p> </p><p>Akashi walks around to see and check if everyone's doing their work properly. A voice calles out to him, it's Aoyama. He shows Akashi the work he's assigned to.</p><p> </p><p>"I finished it already" Was all he said, Akashi didn't accept it.</p><p> </p><p>"You're late. The deadline is already given to you and yet you passed it late. I already made it and passed it to the teacher" Akashi said, giving back the papers to him. The guy was angered.</p><p> </p><p>"What the hell? I worked hard for this and Hishiro even helped me. We put an effort for this and you're just gonna reject it?" He was mad. Akashi really got into his nerves every time but this time, he wants to snap it all.</p><p> </p><p>"Akashi, please just take a look in it. We worked for this just give it a chance" The other guy, Hishiro, said while restraining the other.</p><p> </p><p>"You're already given a date of submission. You passed it late and you're expecting a feedback?" Akashi reasoned, his straight face annoyed Aoyama even more.</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up! You could have told us!"</p><p> </p><p>"I have no time on informing you. Aoyama, you should have been prepared" Akashi answered, and with that, he turns around to walk away.</p><p> </p><p>"What the hell do you mean you have no time informing me?! Damn it, you sound like you really like to look down on people!" He yelled, charging forward and grabbing the redhead's collar. He was about to hit him. The whole class immediately came to stop him.</p><p> </p><p>"Let go Aoyama! That's Akashi!"</p><p> </p><p>Some yelled at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Stop it, you're gonna get us in trouble. We can never win if it's Akashi and you know that!"</p><p> </p><p>Some hissed.</p><p> </p><p>He was separated. Akashi just looks at him, unbothered by what just happened. The look of someone who doesn't really care.</p><p> </p><p>"Calm down. It's okay now, Aoyama-kun" He clicked his tongue and angrily walks out of the classroom. From the outside, students gathered to see what just happened.</p><p> </p><p>"It's rare to class 1 having a ruckus"</p><p> </p><p>"I thought they're the most behaved"</p><p> </p><p>Whispers and chatters are heard across the hall. One of the students that stood there is Kise Ryouta. He stares at his captain with a bit of a worried look.</p><p> </p><p>Akashi looks down on the floor. Thinking of things he might do next time...</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Now that it's festival day, everyone was getting ready. As expected, year 3, class 1 was quick in preparations. Everyone was cooperating, it looks like nothing happened three days ago between the two students.</p><p> </p><p>Some may have forgotten about the little incident, some may not. Aoyama hasn't clearly forgotten it. He wants to pay him back. Thinking of a problem to injure Akashi was pretty risky. Majority of the class doesn't agree to it. But that's fine, as long as there are 2-3 people involved.</p><p> </p><p>They need to be careful. A girl walks up to him and held out a shoes with 4 inches heels.</p><p> </p><p>"Akashi-kun, boys are required to have this at the first five minutes of our photo booth. Can you check it and wear them to see if it's okay?" She asked politely, Akashi raises an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>"The teacher didn't tell me about this. Are you serious?" He asked, it's expected that he won't believe. The girl sweats a little. She was involved in Aoyama and Hishiro's plan.</p><p> </p><p>"It is! Please check it immediately. See them?" She pointed at the group of boys who also wore the same size of shoes. Akashi doesn't see a point for him to wear it too.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't be ridiculous. We don't need this one" He insists. To be honest, he just doesn't want to wear that thing. He doesn't want it in his feet.</p><p> </p><p>Plus, he's not feeling so well today. Although he tries to deny it every time, he is really not feeling good right now.</p><p> </p><p>"Akashi-kun, are you implying that we don't need this because you don't like it? Can't you wear it? Or are you just escaping the possibility that you will trip and embarrass yourself with these shoes?" She asked, her voice blank and face was like those expressions from the movie that is close to insanity. Their classmates overheard it and started to sweat. She must be brave enough to tell him those words.</p><p> </p><p>Akashi shot her a "what the hell is with this crazy girl?" look.</p><p> </p><p>Since she was being persistent, Akashi snatched the shoes away. He checked it if it was safe to put it on. When he was sure of it, he wore them.</p><p> </p><p>"There, are you happy?" He said, clearly annoyed. He'll have to give some punishment tasks for her later on.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, thank you" She said and immediately walks away with a triumph smile. The shoes are okay, it's not like nothing bad will happen if he wears them. He just has to be careful. The other boys are handing it pretty well too.</p><p> </p><p>He thought it's okay but something was about to happened.</p><p> </p><p>Aoyama's companion, Hishiro, took the risk of secretly disassembling the flowers that took time to make. The designs were about to fall down and hit the vase and glass props on the table.</p><p> </p><p>"Ahh! No! The vase, and the flower designs!"</p><p> </p><p>In a couple of seconds, the things that the whole class work their asses off was about to crumble down in front of them.</p><p> </p><p>"At least not the vase!" Aoyama knew most of it are brought by Akashi. He aimed on the beautiful props that Akashi owned (that is also quite expensive). The redhead was quick on catching up and managed to defend it somehow.</p><p> </p><p>But he forgot he have heels. What he didn't expect is that the heels are quite broken which results him into tripping and suddenly bending his ankle in a swift movement. Pain shot through his foot. A wooden ladder also fell and it hit his legs, almost hit his ankles.</p><p> </p><p>"Shit, Akashi!" They rushed towards the redhead, completely panicking.</p><p> </p><p>Three students didn't help him. The one in the middle grinned.</p><p> </p><p>"O-Oh no..." The girl earlier mumbled. Her hands are trembling a little.</p><p> </p><p>"That's a little too harsh. Don't you think, Aoyama?" Hishiro asked worriedly.</p><p> </p><p>"Just serves him right" He said while going outside of the room.</p><p> </p><p>Later on, Akashi ordered everyone to fix the little mess. He insisted on going to the clinic alone. He told them that he can handle it, that the more they are the faster they'll clean the mess. The truth is, he just doesn’t wanna rely on anyone.</p><p> </p><p>As he walks out of the classroom and got into the empty halls so that no students will see him too much, he didn't expect to meet a familiar face.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh? Akashicchi? What happened to you"</p><p> </p><p>Oh shit. Here we gooooo.</p><p> </p><p>"It's nothing. Why are you here?"</p><p> </p><p>"Uhh, why should I not be here? Ah! Anyways, are you injured?" Kise went closer to him and take a look at Akashi's legs. The redhead pushes him further away.</p><p> </p><p>"It's nothing Ryouta. I told you already, now go back there"</p><p> </p><p>"No, Akashicchi.." Akashi shot a slight glare towards him.</p><p> </p><p>"It's an order. Obey"</p><p> </p><p>"No" Kise just smiles at him. Perhaps it's a troublesome one. A type of a smile which stubborn people makes.</p><p> </p><p>"What? So you're defying me now, Ryouta?" He said in an authorized voice. Despite this, Kise didn't flinch. He was more concern on what happened to Akashi's ankle.</p><p> </p><p>"You can give me your penalty later on" He said and without consultation, he carried him on his back.</p><p> </p><p>"Oi, Ryouta..!"</p><p> </p><p>"It's easier this way, hehe"</p><p> </p><p>"Don't 'hehe' me" Akashi made an imitation of Kise's laugh. He was glaring at the blonde who was carrying him. "Put me down, now."</p><p> </p><p>Kise didn't listen to him though. He still continues to walk forward. He didn't bother to listen to his captain further.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Ryouta"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry Akashicchi but no" Kise gave him a sheepish smile. Even though he defied him this long, he couldn't get himself to send him away again.</p><p> </p><p>"We're already near, just wait a little more.." Kise told him. His voice was soft as he carefully held Akashi. The redhead's true self wants him to give in. His other self however, doesn't want to. But this time, his true self's feelings got ahead of him.</p><p> </p><p>Akashi's injured ankle was in pain. It caused him to hold tight onto Kise. Even though the clinic is already ten meters away, quite near but also far. Kise's footsteps are slow. Akashi isn't sure if he was doing it on purpose or Kise's thinking of him as heavy. Whatever the reason, Akashi just buried his face onto the crook of Kise's neck. The blonde tried to keep a straight face. The thought of his captain's face right now, it must be red; or he was just assuming it.</p><p> </p><p>Akashi was still annoyed. He doesn't know why his heart was beating faster than usual. That's just because he was really still in pain because of his injury, right?</p><p> </p><p>He buried his face deeper onto the sweet smell of Kise's neck. Akashi started to noticed the little details about the blonde right now. How the blonde was breathing a little off, and the way Kise carry him. His back is warm too. Akashi feels like he wants to sink in this warm for a while. But he shouldn't. That will be his weakness and he doesn't want it.</p><p> </p><p>Now that Kise just noticed, Akashi's body is warm. Wait, does have a fever? Never mind, they're in the clinic infirmary anyways.</p><p> </p><p>"Are we there? Put me down already" Akashi lift up his head and struggles to get out of Kise's hold. The blonde didn't restrain him anymore as he carefully put him down. Akashi opens the door and looks at Kise.</p><p> </p><p>"Go. I'm fine alone, thank you" Akashi was about to go inside and close the door but Kise's hand stopped it from closing.</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Akashi shot him a questioning look. Kise looks lost. He didn't know why he stopped the door from closing as well.</p><p> </p><p>"I... I want to stay too, cause... there's no one inside!" Kise immediately found a reason and oh boy, there is really no one around.</p><p> </p><p>"Didn't I told you that I'm fine being alone? Now go" Akashi said in a demanding tone. It didn't affect Kise like before. His face looks determined.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on Akashicchi, let me help you"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't need help. This is okay" Akashi insist, still stubborn as he used the objects around for support.</p><p> </p><p>"It's not for me, plus you have a fever"</p><p> </p><p>"I. Do. Not."</p><p> </p><p>Kise sigh. He's pretty sure Akashi Seijuurou caught a fever. He may say that he's absolute, but to Kise, he's not so absolute anymore.</p><p> </p><p>"Akashicchi you're stubborn"</p><p> </p><p>"And so are you" Akashi spat back, his tone a little annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>Seconds later, Akashi almost fell. Good thing, Kise's reflexes are faster. He catched him but, they both stare at each other as if they're enticed with the person in front of them.</p><p> </p><p>Kise's face was starting to get red. Akashi on the other hand, has a feeling to move his head forward.</p><p> </p><p>Akashi immediately set aside that thought right away and slowly gets out of Kise's grasps. He sat on his bed beside as Kise sat on a bench across him.</p><p> </p><p>"Akashicchi"</p><p> </p><p>"What is it this time?"</p><p> </p><p>"Did it happen on purpose or was it just an accident?" He began to ask about Akashi's injury.</p><p> </p><p>"It's definitely on purpose" Akashi said. He's sure someone in his class planned this to happen. He's annoyed that he let it happened. All because he's really not feeling well.</p><p> </p><p>"I think so too.." Kise responds. Lately, he's been overhearing conversations between Akashi's classmates. He didn't pay too much attention because he knew Akashi can handle them. But no, it turns out he's wrong. Kise gripped on his pants as he thinks of their words.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Someday, I'm gonna land a hit on him"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I'm really going to bother him! He'll get his karma"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He sighs and looks at Akashi. He looks like he's alright but Kise knew deep down he's not.</p><p> </p><p>"Akashicchi, you should have taken care of yourself before you go to school. I know you have a fever"</p><p> </p><p>"I do what I want to do. I'm not gonna take your suggestions"</p><p> </p><p>'So stubborn!' Kise thought as he let out an exasperated sigh.</p><p> </p><p>"Aren't you shouldering all of the works? You do it all on your own. Maybe that's why you're getting sick. You act like you can do it all but that will be a problem for you" Kise let out all of his thoughts. He didn't care if he would get yelled. He just wanted to say the words he feels.</p><p> </p><p>Akashi didn't talk for a while and was looking down on his lap. After a few seconds, Kise sweats.</p><p> </p><p>'Is he gonna get angry now..?'</p><p> </p><p>Akashi open his mouth and then close it again. It's like he's having a conflict whether to be angry or not.</p><p> </p><p>"Go"</p><p> </p><p>Kise flinched when he suddenly talks. Akashi didn't look at him.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not gonna repeat it again" He said it firmly, still refusing to look at the blonde.</p><p> </p><p>"But—"</p><p> </p><p>"Ryouta." Kise stopped for a while. Akashi looks up to him. His other eye glistening red and gold, as if his two personalities are having a fight to take over.</p><p> </p><p>"Please"</p><p> </p><p>The way he said it, it was quiet and soft. Kise felt like he has no other choice but to obey.</p><p> </p><p>Kise stood up and walks out of the infirmary without a word. Akashi feels empty. He doesn't know why he is like this. He can't control it.</p><p> </p><p>"Why..." He asked quietly as he gripped on the sheet. Kise already left and be felt like he wants to search for him again. He desperately tried to push those thoughts away and waits for a nurse to check on him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Kise was returning to his classroom. He's thinking of the guys who planned this to Akashi. As he walks, he bumped into something.</p><p> </p><p>"Huh..? Did I bump into someone...— gehhh!" Kise's heart beats fast. He saw Kuroko in front of him with an unimpressed expression on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Kurokocchi..!" He wants to scold the smaller boy for always scaring him, but he can't really blame him if he's like that.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, hello. Why are you not in your class?"</p><p> </p><p>"Ah.. Ehh, I'm about to head back" Kise told him while scratching the back of his head. Kuroko stared at him as if he was suspecting him.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't give me that look!"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not"</p><p> </p><p>They heard footsteps arriving toward their direction. A few seconds later, a girl walks up to Kise.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, K-Kise-san. Just now I heard Kuroko-kun's voice, umm is he here?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm behind you" The girl nearly screamed.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, t-there you are" She said as he places a hand on her chest. "The teacher is looking for you"</p><p> </p><p>"Then, see you later Kise-kun" Kuroko was the first one to walk away and the girl follows. Kise noticed that she's quite familiar.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, you girl" Kise calls her out. She was surprised and slowly turns to look at him</p><p> </p><p>"Yes..?"</p><p> </p><p>"You're.... Mahiru from the library with two boys from Akashi Seijuurou's class, right?" The girl named Mahiru flinched. How does he know? Did he really eavesdrop on their conversation. Kise remembered her pretty well too.</p><p> </p><p>"Those two boys you talked to... Did you guys talk again? Did they tell you something like injuring someone?" Mahiru furrowed his eyebrows. She doesn't remember anything like that. Or maybe she does?</p><p> </p><p>"I think I heard something about gang..." She trailed off, as if remembering what they said next.</p><p> </p><p>"I remembered Aoyama-kun mentioned about a gang bang.. He's with Hishiro-kun and other guys I don't know that time and uhmm.." She looks like she's hesitating to answer. Kise waits for her to continue, gradually getting impatient.</p><p> </p><p>"I heard A-Akashi-kun's name there... I am not sure what they're talking about him" She finished, the look on Kise's face send shiver down her spine while she's talking. His gaze is getting colder every second.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay then. What's their name again? Aoyama and Hishiro?" Mahiru furiously nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright thank you" Kise's expression softened only a bit. The girl run and left immediately.</p><p> </p><p>Kise slowly walks towards his classroom's direction...</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It's noon, Akashi got out of the clinic room. His ankle was in a better condition now and his fever calmed down. Akashi's convinced that he's good to go. He's on the way on the cafeteria. He spots Kuroko on the side. He's now walking towards him.</p><p> </p><p>"Akashi-kun, can I have a word with you?"</p><p> </p><p>Later on, they are at the back of the school. Akashi raised his eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>"Why do you need to bring me here Tetsuya? What is it that you wanted to say?" Kuroko turns to look at him, his face was serious.</p><p> </p><p>"If you're given a chance again, will you go back to your original self?" Akashi was a bit taken a back.</p><p> </p><p>"Will you return if we try to bring you back?"</p><p> </p><p>"You already know it and you know what to do. Stay out of it" Akashi said sternly.</p><p> </p><p>"I refuse" Kuroko said, his voice was firm. His expression looks determined</p><p> </p><p>Akashi's being defied again, but he couldn't feel any restraint whenever Kise defies him. Right now, Kuroko was defying him and his mind was telling him that its okay to hurt him a bit. Not physically but mentally and emotionally, like how he always do whenever someone defied him.</p><p> </p><p>"I bet you're thinking of punishing me? How you can easily think of some things to punish me but you can't do it if it's Kise-kun" Kuroko said, and oh, it hit right. Right in Akashi's heart.</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up..."</p><p> </p><p>"I think Kise-kun might be your weakness. Kise-kun might be able to help us bring you back cause he's starting to be your weakness"</p><p> </p><p>"Ryouta is not my weakness. That's ridiculous"</p><p> </p><p>"It's alright Akashi-kun. Even if you try to deny it, I still know" Kuroko walk closer towards him. His face was too close for Akashi's comfort.</p><p> </p><p>"Tetsuya, what are you—"</p><p> </p><p>"Tell me Akashi-kun," Kuroko suddenly pinned him on a wall. With all of his strength, he succeed. Akashi was a little shocked. Kuroko's grip was strong. Akashi felt uncomfortable the way Kuroko held his wrists and how Kuroko was just inches away from him.</p><p> </p><p>"Let me go—"</p><p> </p><p>"Do you feel comfortable?" He asked an obvious question. Akashi was about to answer but Kuroko spoke again.</p><p> </p><p>"Does my touch comforts you? No, right?" It was a rhetorical question. Kuroko let go of his wrists and step back a little.</p><p> </p><p>"But if it's Kise-kun, there will be a voice in the back of your mind that will tell you that it's okay. That he won't do anything wrong" Kuroki spout. It gives Akashi a headache, trying to sink the words Kuroko was telling him.</p><p> </p><p>"If it's Kise-kun, it's okay. Is it right?"</p><p> </p><p>"Absolutely not" Akashi insisted firmly.</p><p> </p><p>"Absolutely yes" Kuroko, once again, gets closer. Akashi instinctively pull himself away.</p><p> </p><p>"Who do you want to take all of your first?" Kise popped in his mind again. He shook his head, trying to get rid of its unnecessary thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>"Akashi-kun, what does your heart desire?" Kuroko asked. It sent Akashi into a deep thinking. What does it desire? He's not really sure. Kise pops up in his mind again.</p><p> </p><p>Akashi felt his chin being lift up. He stared at the other's eyes as his face gets closer. Akashi was still frozen, thinking what the hell is happening to him.</p><p> </p><p>"If it's not Kise-kun, it's okay if I take your kiss then?" Akashi wasn't listening. Kuroko's voice didn't reach him. Was Kuroko only doing this for something so they can bring his original self back?</p><p> </p><p>Then when their lips were about to meet, he thought of Kise and someone whispered in the back of his mind</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He's about to take your first kiss. Is that what your heart desire..?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Akashi immediately blocked Kuroko's mouth with his palm. He looked at him and slowly push him back.</p><p> </p><p>"We shouldn't do silly things" Was all Akashi said before leaving immediately. Kuroko watched him as he walked away.</p><p> </p><p>"I was just testing him" Kuroko muttered before chuckling. His thoughts wander about Akashi's two personalities.</p><p> </p><p>'Will he return? I hope so. Momoi-san and the others really wanted to'</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Kise found the two at the back of the basketball gym. He walks towards them with a death gaze. A recorder was hidden inside his pocket.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you Aoyama and Hishiro from class one?" He spoke, his voice was a little cold.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, uhmm, what do you want?" The guy who's Hishiro answered him.</p><p> </p><p>"You planned to injure Akashicchi, right?" Kise asked them. His gaze hardened on Aoyama.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you talking about?" Hishiro tried playing innocent, it annoyed Kise.</p><p> </p><p>"He's injured, it wasn't an accident I'm sure of it. It was your revenge for what happened last time"</p><p> </p><p>"Don't be ridiculous. We're not like that to do that stuff. It's his fault cause he's not careful. Don't blame and accused us" Aoyama sneered. Kise scoffed.</p><p> </p><p>"I heard what you wanted to do to him. What is this gang bang you're talking about?" Hishiro was a little surprised. Aoyama didn't appear affected by it as he tried to lie.</p><p> </p><p>"What the hell is your problem huh? I told you already we don't have anything to do with it!"</p><p> </p><p>"Don't lie" Kise's tone was stern. "You are tempting to get your revenge on him I always overheard you"</p><p> </p><p>"You don't have a proof" Just as he said that, a student walked up to them while they're speaking about something they shouldn't have really said.</p><p> </p><p>"Aoyama, I know someone from a gang and he's a high school student. I think they will be enough for Akashi Seiju...." He realized his mistake when he looks up from his phone and saw Kise.</p><p> </p><p>"U-Umm.."</p><p> </p><p>"You idiot..!" Aoyama hissed, Kise glared at them.</p><p> </p><p>"So it's true. There's no doubt you guys are the one who also planned to injure him"</p><p> </p><p>"And so? Yes we injured Akashi Seijuurou. That pompous bastard deserved it and he deserve more as you heard on what he said" He pointed at the guy who accidentally revealed the truth.</p><p> </p><p>"What? You're gonna tell them? It's not like you'll have some proof!" Kise just looked down on him with his cold gaze. The recorder on his phone is still on.</p><p> </p><p>Kise secretly slides his hand inside his pocket to carefully turn it off. He had enough evidence.</p><p> </p><p>"What now? Can't talk?" Aoyama suddenly grabbed his collar. Hishiro was about to stop on what he plans to do.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey don't fight him at school—"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't care. Just looking at you pisses me off too! Aren't you just like Akashi? You members of generation of miracles looks like you think you're above everyone?" Kise's gaze went colder. He grabbed his wrist to pry off the hands that are gripping his collar.</p><p> </p><p>"You're pathetic if you think of us like that. Judging by just the exterior picture" What the blonde said made the other's blood boil.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm gonna hit you right here, right now. You truly get on my nerves..!"</p><p> </p><p>"You are from class one and that would mean you have potential intellect and disciplined, yet here you are. You're about to solve everything by violence. Oh boy, you are proving you're pathetic seconds after seconds. Is that why Akashicchi is better than you..?"</p><p> </p><p>Aoyama couldn't really handle the insults after insults. He swings his arm and hit Kise right on his face. Aoyama start beating him and pushed on the ground. Kise defends himself, blocking his hits (and also trying to protect his phone from his pocket). The other student panicked and called a teacher. The two were immediately stopped. Blood slowly gushed out of Kise's nose. His lower lip was bruised a little. The teacher demands an explanation right away. Kise took out his phone.</p><p> </p><p>"Hurting someone physically on purpose requires one week suspension immediately and also another punishment, right?" Kise asked, the teacher, who happens to be the adviser of Akashi's class and is well aware of his injury, raised an eyebrow and asked him to continue.</p><p> </p><p>"I have a proof that Aoyama from your class and this two planned that incident to Akashi" Just as Kise said those words, the students who are involved in Akashi's ankle injury were shocked.</p><p> </p><p>Some whispers occurred. They can't believe that students from class one would do that to their fellow student.</p><p> </p><p>The teacher plays the record. Kise was right, Aoyama confessed that he planned to do it along with Hishiro and was stil planning to do something with the other class' students' help.</p><p> </p><p>The teacher looks at Hishiro and Aoyama, a clear disappointment on her face.</p><p> </p><p>"You two, come with me, and you too" She points at the other student as well. "I'll talk to you later, Kise"</p><p> </p><p>They followed her, Aoyama clenched his hands as he looks down on the ground. Hishiro worriedly trails behind him. A few students that are gathered there slowly walked away. Kise stood there to wipe off the remaining blood on face. Seconds later, he yelped when someone pinched him on his ear.</p><p> </p><p>"Ow.. Why did you..." He suddenly stopped when he saw Akashi glaring at him.</p><p> </p><p>"It's what you get for picking a fight and getting hurt" Kise gave him a sheepish grin, but then he groaned. He forgot he got a bruise on his lip and it hurts when it's stretched.</p><p> </p><p>"Cure that wound of yours and clean that filthy blood stain" Akashi demands, Kise wanted to laugh. Akashi doesn't really look intimidating right now, it's just cute.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright Akashicchi, I'll do it" Kise said as he pulls out a tissue from his pocket (he didn't know he have one though). Akashi let out a sigh grabbed Kise's arm.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll do it, I can imagine you messing it up" Kise stopped him immediately.</p><p> </p><p>"Akashicchi, your ankle, you shouldn't move too much"</p><p> </p><p>"We're just going inside the gym, I can handle the distance since we're already here at the back of it"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, but you know—"</p><p> </p><p>"It's not an order, it's a request. Will you do it and go with me already?" Kise's face brightens up. He let out a smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Anything for Akashicchi" He said in a joyful tone. He's happy, with this reaction he's getting from Akashi, he thought it's possible for him to get back from his original self.</p><p> </p><p>The truth is, Akashi was just trying to ascertain his feelings once again. Now that Kise lets him touch his arm and gets dragged, he asked himself. Does he not like something like this? Does it feel comfortable to hold him? Akashi thought that if he feels something weird while being near Kise again, maybe he really might be his weakness. If it is, he's going to find something to eliminate it.</p><p> </p><p>Or does his heart really desire to do the work on cleaning Kise's wound? Not just some test but it's actually what he really wants? Ah, he doesn't know anymore. Screw Kise Ryouta for making him feel like this.</p><p> </p><p>Let his desire take over than his duty.</p><p> </p><p>At the side from the distance, the rest of the GoM including Momoi watched them. Plus, there's Kuroko too, he had a satisfied look on his face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I promise, I'll make one last chapter and we'll move in Rakuzan era! I just need to make a story for their middle school's era coming to an end </p><p>(I still might do some teiko era stories but they're just going to be flashback story)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>